Castigo de Navidad
by LinaRiz
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen un castigo que cumplir: decorar el Gran Comedor. Adornado con unas cuantas frases reconocidas... o no. Feliz Navidad!


**Holaa! He vuelto, sí, no he muerto todavía ;)**

**Pasemos a lo importante:**

**Dedico este ñañoso fic de Navidad a Jun, que lo ha leido tres veces (sí, han leído bien, TRES VECES) para darme su opinion. Me has pedido una dedicatoria, y aqui está (aunque me has arruinado la sorpresa ;) ). **

**Se lo dedico también a todas esas maravillosas personas que se han detenido a pensar en algo para enviarnos, y no han deleitado con sus lindas palabras y Papas Noeles meando en una chimenea (Esmeraldaaaaaaa ejem ejem ¬¬). PAra uds chicas **

**Y finalmente, para todos uds, que se están cargando con todo esto y tambien mi fic. Por su capacidad de soportar mis divagues. Por hacerme feliz tan solo leyendo esto (un review tampoco me molesta ;) ). **

**Feliz Navidad a todos! Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**CASTIGO DE NAVIDAD**

― Realmente creo que eres demasiado idiota para circular libremente. Déjame en paz y sigue trabajando.

― Granger, esto raya en lo mortalmente aburrido. Lo único que me consuela es que tengo una entretenida manera de distraerme…

― ¿Ah, sí¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Hermione sin prestarle atención.

― Tú.

Detuvo su esfuerzo por colocar una guirnalda en la pared entre irritada y sorprendida. Lo miró: él le devolvía la mirada con esa sonrisita petulante que le daban ganas de darle otro golpe como el de tercer año.

Decidió calmarse y actuar desde lo racional. Por la salud de ambos.

― Siempre tan… original, Malfoy.

― Lo sé, soy único.

― Sí, a decir verdad no conozco a nadie con un cerebro tan chiquito…

"_Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única." Jorge Luis Borges_

Ambos callaron.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, en el cual lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que hacían las guirnaldas y demás decoraciones al salir de las cajas y elevarse en el aire para posarse en su destino.

Más allá de los gritos de júbilo y alegría de los jardines, que tanto Hermione y Draco se empeñaban en ignorar.

De la nada, se escuchó un sonido como de madera rompiéndose, un golpe seco y…

― ¡Mierda!

Y unas fuertes carcajadas.

Hermione trataba de ponerse de pie, mientras se frotaba la cadera, que se había golpeado al caer luego de que su escalera se rompiera. Draco, por su parte, reía a más no poder.

― Malfoy, si has sido tú te…

― ¿Qué¿Me vas a castigar? Para tu información ya estamos castigados.

― ¡Pero me podría haber lastimado seriamente! – le espetó Hermione.

― ¿Y a mí qué?

"_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen." William Shakespeare_

― ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No vales la pena – concluyó Hermione, haciendo un movimiento con la mano zanjando el asunto. Lo conocía demasiado: no servía para nada discutir con él. Era un estúpido elitista engreído irremediable, y siempre lo iba a ser.

La insólita calma que reinaba en el ambiente logró que Hermione se tranquilizara un poco. Aunque la guirnalda que trataba de poner hacían diez minutos se le resistiera no ayudaba en mucho.

― Maldición - susurró, harta.

― ¿Maldiciendo, Granger¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ése para una prefecta? – chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza -. Me decepcionas… Aunque de una _sangresucia_ era de esperarse, respeto por las reglas… - volvió a negar.

― Cierra la boca de una santa vez, elitista prepotente.

― ¿Cómo me has llamado, rata de biblioteca?

― E-li-tis-ta pre-po-ten-te. ¿O es que eres demasiado estúpido para comprender?

― No, si comprendo que eres una pobre santurrona cuyos mejores amigos son un pobre idiota con complejo de héroe y una comadreja.

"_Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño." Joaquín Sabina_

La primera reacción de Hermione fue pegarle un puñetazo. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se decidió por otra táctica.

Rió.

Draco la miró desconcertado. ¿Se estaba… riendo? La pobre, ya había cruzado el límite de la cordura

― ¿No lo ves, Malfoy¿No te digo yo que eres poco original?

Hermione se deleitó con la ilusión de haber vencido por más o menos cinco segundos.

― Pero Granger, es que de verdad creo que tu capacidad de comprensión es nula. Todavía no entiendes que eres una mojigata sangresucia, y yo lo único que pretendo es que lo aceptes de una vez por todas.

"_El verdadero amor no es otra cosa que el deseo inevitable de ayudar al otro para que sea quien es." Jorge Bucay_

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida y dolida, y el chico sonrió, triunfante.

― ¿Malfoy con buenas intenciones? Claro, y tu padre es una excelente persona defensora de los _muggles_¿verdad?

Al instante de decirlo, Hermione se arrepintió. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, y malvado. Por mucho que se lo mereciera.

― Cierra esa asquerosa boca o te la cerraré yo mismo.

"_El verdadero paraíso no está en el cielo, sino en la boca de la mujer amada." Théophile Gautier_

Se volteó y continuó con su trabajo de poner las bolas en el árbol de Navidad. Algo que hacía sin la menor delicadez posible.

Hermione lo oyó bufar por cuarta vez en quince minutos y el peso de la culpabilidad se incrementó en su interior. Ella sabía que su padre estaba en Azkaban, por asesinato y tortura. Pero al fin y al cabo era su padre… Y ella había metido el dedo en la yaga.

― Oye, Malfoy… Disculpa… Yo no…

― Déjame en paz.

Ella asintió y volvió a su deber. No iba a insistir más, y si quería que lo dejara en paz, es lo que pensaba hacer. Sentía que se lo debía.

"_No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente." Anónimo_

La tensión que había en el aire y la opresión que sentía en el pecho no la dejaban respirar. Nunca le había gustado portarse mal y no poder arreglar la situación. Tenía que hacerlo, o no iba a poder estar tranquila.

― Malfoy.

Tal vez demasiado ruda. Pero necesitaba que él le prestara atención.

― ¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no has entendido?

― Es que necesito hablar contigo – dijo Hermione en un tono muy parecido al ruego.

― Pues yo no.

― Al menos escúchame.

Draco no dijo nada, pero ella supo que la estaba oyendo atentamente.

― Mira, lo siento, no he querido decir lo de antes. No pensé lo que iba a decir, y lo lamento… Me he portado como una…

― Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo – la interrumpió Draco.

"_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección." Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

Hermione suspiró, derrotada.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías para decirme? – preguntó Draco con un toque de indiferencia.

― ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para redimirme?

― Sólo una, pero que no nazcas no es físicamente posible.

"_El amor es el regocijo por la sola existencia del otro." Jorge Bucay_

― Muy bien.

Hermione se giró y volvió con pasos firmes hasta donde la aguardaba una caja de guirnaldas listas para ser colgadas.

― Si eso es lo que quiere, pues bien, no insistiré – murmuró entre dientes.

Ninguno dijo nada más y se dedicaron por completo a su tarea. Ambos agradecían tener todavía una gran parte del Gran Comedor a decorar, para poder evitarse tranquilamente.

A eso se dedicaron durante el resto de la mañana.

&&

― Ya terminé – anunció Hermione.

Se arregló el uniforme y miró a su compañero. Este estaba haciendo levitar una gran estrella hacia la copa del enorme árbol de Navidad. Tan concentrado estaba que le dieron ganas de tomar venganza por la graciosilla bromita de más temprano.

Hizo un leve movimiento con su varita y una bola roja que se encontraba cerca de la cabeza del chico estalló, convirtiéndose en pintura roja que manchó tanto la cara como el uniforme de Draco.

Este se volteó, sorprendido, y se encontró con Hermione, que hacía todo lo posible para contener la risa. Alzó una ceja y ella no aguantó más y explotó en carcajadas.

Levantaba la varita para devolverle el favor, cuando las puertas de Gran Comedor se abrieron y entró McGonagall con pasos firmes. Llevaba una parte del pelo y del sombrero cubierta de nieve.

― ¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?

Tanto Hermione como Draco se encogieron un poco ante el evidente enfado de la profesora.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, temerosa de la reacción que la mujer podía llegar a tener si se enteraba de la verdad. Aunque Draco tampoco parecía muy reacio a contestar, por la misma razón.

― ¿Y? Estoy esperando su respuesta… ¿O quieren que les agregue otro castigo y les baje puntos a sus casas? Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

― Es que… - comenzó Draco, y Hermione cerró los ojos, resignada a ser puesta en evidencia -…hice un mal movimiento con la varita, y en vez de levitar, la bola estalló sobre mi cabeza.

"_No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe." Platón _

McGonagall pasaba de uno a otro suspicazmente, mortalmente seria. Haciendo un movimiento de varita para limpiar las cajas y la cara de Draco, dijo:

― Muy bien, diez puntos menos para Slytherin entonces. Y ahora, ya pueden irse.

Draco dirigió la vista hacia Hermione y se encontró con sus ojos respondiéndole. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, y luego escucharon como el resto de los alumnos volvían para almorzar.

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco." Platón_

― Ah, sí. La próxima, por favor busquen un lugar más privado para relacionarse íntimamente o tendré que castigarlos nuevamente – agregó McGonagall, echándoles una mirada reprobadora y a la vez cómplice.

El alumnado entró en el Gran Comedor y ambos debieron separar sus miradas avergonzadas. Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione, dirigieron sus ojos a Malfoy con desconfianza y se la llevaron del brazo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Draco levantó la cabeza en su postura habitual y se alejó hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

"_Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela." Oscar Wilde_

Y cuando escucharon como alguien decía "¡Que bien quedó la decoración de Navidad de este año¡Los elfos realmente se lucieron!", ojos tanto grises como castaños sonrieron: ellos habían logrado engañar a todo el mundo, tanto en temas de decoración como de corazón.

_A lo largo de la historia se han inventado, pensado y aplicado cientos de frases sobre el amor. Grandes escritores, pensadores y filósofos han sufrido las consecuencias del amor, tanto lejano, como olvidado, como propio. Pero aunque existen mil maneras diferentes de ver y entender el amor, al final cada uno escribe su propia historia. Porque el amor es lo que uno quiere que sea._

_Para esta historia en particular, mi elección sería:_

"_Si juzgamos el amor por la mayor parte de sus efectos, se parece más al odio que a la amistad." François de la Rochefoucauld_

_Odio y engaño, ésa fue su manera, su ruta, su historia. _

_Una más, única e incomparable, en la historia del mundo. _

* * *

**Les ha gustado? No? HAganmelo saber con un review! (Mi regalo de Navidadd.. siii??)**

**Chicas, en mi chotolog encontrarán un regalito para uds ;)**

**fotolog ..punto.. com ..barra.. burntwithpassion**

**Los quiere, hoy y siempre,**

**Sombra **


End file.
